


Star Beast

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Alien Series, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, Finn is traumatised, Flashbacks, Horror, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Survival Horror, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Alien Fusion AU: Poe is captain of the space tug Nostromo, and Finn is both his boyfriend and his most trusted officer. Now, they're the only humans alive on the ship, the rest of the crew--their friends--slaughtered by a unknown monster that still stalks the ship, hunting for the last survivors.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Star Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Finn and Poe headed through the dark corridors of the ship's cargo hold. Every sound made Finn jump and stare around, squinting through the darkness in case the creature that had killed the rest of the crew was somewhere nearby, preparing to attack. Part of him wondered if this was how they were going to die. Ripped apart by this monster for seemingly no other reason than because it wanted to. But they didn't have a choice: the screens were down, which left them wandering around in the dark with a makeshift tracking device, seeking out a monster that Finn would have preferred to stay as far away from as possible.

Poe seemed almost impossibly calm. Over the past few years, Finn had come to realise that Poe was unshakable in any kind of dangerous situation. Finn would never stop being in awe of his boyfriend's courage.

Still, this whole thing had gone beyond "dangerous situation", and straight into "just plain crazy". This had been meant to be a routine job, almost too easy for a captain like Poe. Then this... creature... had got onto their ship and slaughtered the crew. Slaughtered Finn's friends. Their deaths were still far too vivid in Finn's mind, and he couldn't bring himself to think of their names--he couldn't break down crying again now, not when Poe was counting on him, not when they both had to do anything they could to survive, get the creature off their ship and get to safety.

The tracking device started beeping frantically. They both looked around, flamethrowers ready to defend themselves as best as they could. Where was it? Was it lying in wait somewhere, clinging to a ceiling or a wall, ready to kill them both? But they couldn't see any sign of the creature, even though the tracking device kept beeping.

Finn and Poe looked at each other. They were going to have to head straight towards this thing to have any chance of driving it off the ship. They tested their flamethrowers, carefully firing a few bursts to make sure they were still working. Not that they had any proof that fire would be any more use against this creature than any other weapons had been.

A crash echoed through the cargo hold.

It sounded like it had been within a few metres of them. It couldn't be hiding that well. Could it?

"How's this thing moving around without us seeing it?" Finn whispered. "I mean, it's huge, it can't just be sneaking about."

"It's gotta be in the vents."

Finn swallowed, trying not to picture that thing crawling around in the vents above and around them. He was sweating, his heart pounding. He took some deep breaths and continued forwards, glancing at each air vent he passed and wondering if the creature was going to lunge out of it and tear them to shreds with its claws, rip chunks out of them with its teeth, shatter their skulls--

The biggest air vent was in the storage locker, so they headed towards it. It was silent now except for the constant beeping of the tracking device. Finn wasn't sure if that was better than the crashing and scraping noises earlier or not.

Something moved in the darkness. Finn hastily stepped back, raised his flamethrower once more--

The cat. Finn sighed. "I'm gonna go crazy if that cat creeps up on me one more time. Wasn't bringing a pet along meant to be _calming_ or something?"

They reached the storage locker without dying. That would have been more reassuring if the device hadn't been beeping faster and faster all the way. Either they'd managed to track this thing down, or it had managed to track them.

The grille over the air vents in the storage locker had been ripped open, the metal crushed. The floor around them was charred and smoking where the creature's acidic blood had corroded it.

Poe turned to Finn. "I'm going in after it."

Finn stared at him in shock. He couldn't be serious-- was this one of Poe's weird jokes? No, even Poe couldn't joke about this... What was he thinking?

"No... no, you can't do that. You'll get yourself killed. I won't let you do this. I--I'll go in instead!"

Poe looked back at Finn, unblinking, focussed and determined. "Finn, I have to do this. This whole thing is my fault."

"It's not your fault, you idiot. How is any of this anyone's fault?"

"This thing wouldn't have gotten onto the ship if it wasn't for me. I was so concerned with leaving no-one behind that I ignored the rules, ignored everything you said... I got my crew killed. I failed as a captain." Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder and was silent for a second. "I should have listened to you. If I'd listened to you they'd be alive. And then... last time that thing attacked... you saved my life. I'd be dead if not for you, least I can do now is make sure you get home safely."

Finn couldn't even picture what that would be like without Poe. Wasn't like he had family to go back to. Besides, if he went back without Poe, everyone would know Poe died to save him. They'd know Finn was a coward who'd let Poe die in his place.

"Trying to save your friend's life doesn't make you a failure as a captain." But somehow Finn knew he wouldn't be able to talk Poe out of this. Damn it, why did Poe have to go and be heroic?

"Look. Finn. I'm going in there, I'm going to try and drive it into an airlock and shoot it out into space. If that all goes to plan, we can both go home, and everything will be fine. You use the tracker so you know where I am, I have my mic so I'll keep talking, giving updates. And I'll come back. As soon as I can."

"What if you don't?" He'd raised his voice without noticing. He needed to speak more quietly-- the creature might hear them, might track them down... "What happens then?"

Finn couldn't stop thinking about everything that could happen to Poe, while he was alone, crawling through the vents, Finn unable to help him. Disjointed images of his friends' deaths flashed through his mind. Screams-- blood spraying onto his face-- he'd closed his eyes then, hadn't seen that thing crawl out, but he'd imagined it a hundred times over-- he'd seen the creature later, seven feet tall at least, its tongue thrashing out and tearing through people like they were made of paper-- mouths inside mouths and snapping metallic teeth--

"Finn." Poe's voice cut through his daze. He realised he'd frozen, staring into space. "Finn. Listen to me."

He was dizzy, it was hard to think.. he had to focus on Poe's voice... he had to stay calm or he'd never get out of here alive..

"If I don't come back-- and I'm gonna come back, but if I don't-- I set the autopilot before we headed down here so you can still get home. I'll try and take the creature with me if it comes to that. If I don't manage that... well, if anyone's clever enough to figure out how to deal with that thing, it's you."

Finn was pretty sure Poe was the only person who thought he was clever. But he couldn't let Poe down. He nodded.

Poe took Finn's shaking hand in his. "I love you."

Finn was still struggling to get his breath back, but he managed to mumble a response.

Poe turned away, and crawled into the narrow air vent, soon disappearing into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to rate this since the graphic violence is mostly in the flashback, but went for M just to be sure since it is horror.  
> I've always liked Finn/Poe but never had inspiration for it so it was nice to get a prompt for it.  
> Title comes from the working title of Alien.


End file.
